Secret Love
by WakawokoMiki
Summary: Robin y Starfire terminaron acaso Chico Bestia tratara de llenar ese vacio que tiene por dentro con starfire?
1. Chapter 1

Eran cerca de las 9:00 P.M y Como casi siempre los titanes compensaban su tiempo "libre" con peliculas pero mientras tanto.  
Robin se encontraba en su habitación tratando de encontrar el paradero de los "Hive" con la retirada de Jinx el equipo a atacado mas frecuentemente y a hecho que los titanes estuviesen mas exhaustos pero como Starfire le encanta la compañía de su "novio" Robin era de ir a avisarle a un que Robin a estado obsesionado con el caso y como saben su discusión comenzó hace unos minutos.

St-¿Cuando vas a tratar de olvidar eso y convivir a un que sea un poco con nosotros?-

Rb-Starfire sabes que no puedo dejar esto atras es importante y además no puedo dejar mi trabajo por unas tontas peliculas-

St-A un que sea solo un momento?-

Rb-Star estas retrasando mi trabajo por que no vuelves con los demas?..-

St-Yo solo venia a Buscarte-

Rb-Star...-

St-¿Si?-

Rb- Cre..o que lo de noso..tros no va a fun..cionar- "nervioso"

St- Eso es un Terminamos?..-

Rb- S...Si...-

Para ambos paresia una apuñalada en pecho, Starfire solo puso sus dos manos en su boca se dio la vuelta y salio volando de la habitación de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas mientras que Robin en su cabeza solo pensaba en lo malo que afectaba su "relacion" en el trabajo pero a la vez lo que se arrepentía al decir eso.

Pero en el equipo hay un chico con oidos muy desarrollados capaz de escuchar cualquier cosa a kilómetros de distancia y Si, es Chico Bestia el escucho toda la discusión, El se levanto del Sofa y camino hacia a la salida del living para llegar a la habitación de Starfire.

BB- Cy Ya vengo-

Cy- Claro pero no te tardes que ya casi empieza-

BB- Si, si..-

Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia la habitación de Starfire al estar enfrente de su Habitación dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

BB- Star abre la puerta, se que estas ahi-

La puerta se abrio ahi estaba Star su lagrimas a un brotaban de sus ojos, Chico Bestia la abrazo y entro a su cuarto junto a ella.

St-¿Que haces aqui?

BB- Lo escuche todo-

St- ¿Lo sabes?-

BB- Si, pero que importa el no te merecía tu eres una princesa literalmente-

St-Gracias-

Starfire miraba a Chico Bestia diferente mucho mas interesado, lindo y Tierno ella se perdia en los ojos de Chico Bestia en ese mar verde dentro de sus ojos.

BB- No vas a venir a mirar las películas con nosotros-

St-No, Me quedare aquí- "Saliendo de su trance"

BB-Encerio? tu siempre estas ahi-

St-Lose pero quiero estar sola por si no te molesta-

BB- Bien si necesitas algo me avisas-

St- Okey-

Chico Bestia acaricio un poco el cabello de Starfire y luego dejo de abrazarla para poder salir de la habitación el se despidió con un movimiento de mano y su sonrisa cariñosa, la puerta se cerro starfire se acosto sobre la cama, su almohada se humedecía mas y mas hasta el punto de darle la vuelta.  
Para Starfire su mundo paresia echarse de cabeza.

**Un Review al menos :'( **


	2. un paso mas

Solamente había pasado 1 semana de lo que sucedido con Robin y Starfire, Raven , Chico Bestia y Cyborg ambos dijeron que no iban a intervenir en esto ni comentar nada al respecto y prácticamente todas las cosas como desayunar, comer o cenar que solían hacer juntos ya cada quien lo hace en su esquina, Robin y Starfire uno frente al otro no existían ni un solo comentario entre ellos.

Fue ese día en que el equipo Hive atacaban por cuarta vez en el mes, los hive se encontraban la zona central de la ciudad en la cual se encontraban muchos civiles, Mientras tanto en la torre se dio la alerta y los titanes fueron lo mas rápido posible, cuando llegaron al lugar se desencadeno una ardua pelea entre ambos equipos a un sin el potencial de Starfire y sin el mandato de Robin las cosas se pusieron muy apuradas para los titanes, Chico Bestia y Raven fuera del combate ayudando a sacar del lugar a los civiles, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg al frente en la pelea, los titanes a un con sus pequeñas desventajas pudieron dar pelea y hacer que huyan pues no se encontraban de la mejor manera para perseguirlos, Raven, Starfire y cyborg, fueron los que recibieron daños leves en la pelea.

Una vez en la torre Cyborg se encontraba en su taller reparándose , Raven buscando hechizos de sanación y Robin curándose sus heridas mientras revisaba y revisaba cual podría ser la debilidad del equipo hive mientras que en su mente se encontraba ese pequeña espina en la cual se repetía el hecho de que le hable a Starfire que arreglen sus diferencias y todo vuelva a ser como antes sin ningún problema entre ellos pero también se repetía otro pensamiento en el cual el termino su relación que el tuvo la culpa de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, Robin se armo de valor y decidió ignorar eso y camino hacia la habitación de Starfire antes de llegar a su habitación dando la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo se topo con Chico Bestia deteniendolo con una sola mano en el pecho de Robin y le dijo.

-Ya no empeores mas las cosas Robin ya has echo bastante.-

Robin miraba los ojos de chico bestia y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido y de lo intimidante que era.

Robin solo respondió con su silencio y una mirada perturbada pues por primera vez veía a Chico Bestia realmente enfadado ya que la única manera de la que lo conocía era siempre feliz, Robin solo se dio la media vuelta y se retiro hacia lo que debía hacer un poco desconcertado sobre lo que había pasado.

Chico Bestia por su parte llamo a la puerta de Starfire, ella abrió su perta y le invito a pasar, Starfire se encontraba desinfectando una quemadura que sufrió en la batalla contra los hive , Chico Bestia pregunto.

-Emm oye Starfire podría ducharme en tu habitación? pues en la de cyborg es mas probable que me haga una broma, Raven me llevara a otra dimension y el de esa persona pues no somos del todo muy amigos jeje y la ducha en mi habitación no funciona y pues si me quieres comentar algo de lo que ha estado pasando esta semana?-

-Pues claro, no era necesario que me dieras esa explicación sabes que cuando quieras me lo puedes pedir, no se si este de humor- con su tono de siempre de agradable

-Gracias-

-no hay de que-

Chico Bestia entro a la ducha mientras gozaba de el agua caliente de fondo escucho un quejido fuera de la ducha, Chico Bestia procuro terminar rápido, cuando salio de la ducha se puso su bata y se dirigio hacia Starfire para ayudarla.

-Que te pasa Star?-

-al parecer me desguince el brazo, nose si podrías ayudarme a vendar mi pierna?-

-Claro-

Chico Bestia levanto su pierna con cautela pasando por su mano cada textura de ella mientras que su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas gotas de sudor pasaban desapercibidas por las gotas que caían por la ducha que tuvo antes , Chico Bestia nunca lo había pensado pero sentía una extraña sensación que el ya había pasado con Raven esa vez que el cayo sobre ella en una broma de sus tantas bromas de Cyborg, el se sentía tan extraño y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba cada vez mas pero para el todo se termino cuando la venda llego a su fin, chico bestia exhalo y pensó que ya todo había terminado bajo la pierna de Starfire cautelosa mente y dio 2 pasos hacia tras y por el agua del suelo resbalo sobre ella, Starfire lo sostuvo frente a su cara se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y casi como algo involuntario ambos se acercaron tanto que rozaron sus bocas, intercambiando alientos, ambos rosándose sus lenguas , el brazo de Starfire no aguanto mas y dejo caer a chico bestia sobre su cuerpo, ambos sin separar sus bocas se tirarondose sobre la cama, chico bestia besaba el cuello de Starfire mientras que suavemente levantaba la blusa de starfire y recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos, chico bestia bajo lentamente los panties de Starfire, ella quitaba su bata ambos rosaban sus cuerpos y la temperatura de ambos era muy alta, cuando ambos cuerpos se movían repetidamente Cyborg llamo a la puerta sobre si bestita estaba ahí, ambos se separaron rápidamente tomaron sus prendas no se dirigieron la palabra, no sabían lo que había pasado todo fue muy rápido para ellos Chico Bestia no entendía como de las 6:30 de la tarde ya era las 9 PM , bestita salio con su bata como si nada hubiera pasado ambos lo sintieron lo gozaron pero harán como si nada hubiera pasado...

**Un review plox v':**


End file.
